


Weiss Schnee - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Bondage, Chanteuse, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: After sending her son to take over the Atlas branch of the Spiders Gang, June Malachite Arc begins setting her sights on the exquisite grandbaby maker that is Weiss Schnee.The night she attempts to escape the kingdom, Weiss finds herself framed for murder and slapped in handcuffs, soon to be sentenced to slavery for crimes she did not commit, Jaune and his new partner Flynt Coal eager to indulge in her convicted body.
Relationships: Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Weiss Schnee - Arrested!

June Malachite Arc was always on the lookout for opportunity. And two very interesting ones had just fallen into her lap.

The first was the death of General James Ironwood. Apparently, the leader of the Atlas military had been assassinated in his own office, with his second in command, renowned specialist Winter Schnee, found over his body and arrested for the crime. Things had moved faster than June had expected, and the bombshell of a huntress was sold to the new headmaster of Atlas Academy, Dr. Arthur Watts, which prevented her from acquiring a legendarily gorgeous Schnee woman for her husband’s stable of breeding slaves. However, Ironwood’s constant vigilance had been the only thing preventing the Malachite Syndicate from expanding into Atlas for years now. With his death, and the loss of the CCT hamstringing world communications, they had an unprecedented opportunity to expand, with Mantle begging for black market goods to help recover from the dust embargo. All they needed was a trustworthy and capable underboss to run the place.

Which was where the second opportunity came in. Because her sweet boy Jaune had returned home after the loss of his partner in the Fall of Beacon, and he was finally ready to reciprocate June’s overtures to join the family business. She’d quickly finished up the criminal training she’d been putting him through for years (he hadn’t thought those forgery lessons were pointless when they helped him sneak into Beacon!), and shipped him off to be Mantle’s underboss.

Of course, she didn’t expect him to handle a completely new environment _alone_.

She’d already picked out the perfect lieutenant for him, a local huntsman-in-training named Flynt Coal. The boy’s father had apparently taken a loan from the previous mob to try to keep his floundering dust store alive in the face of SDC expansion. The venture failed and he went out of business but, luckily for him, the Spiders had absorbed his debt holders by that point and were far more open to… alternative payment.

Young Flynt was never one to play by the rules, and to save his father he’d readily agreed to join the Malachite group. Though nowadays, with Dr. Watts not commanding nearly as much fearful respect as General Ironwood, he was truly loyal to the syndicate, well deserving of his reward of being made Jaune’s second. Her boy’s letters home had even revealed that the boys had expanded on their brief friendship from the Vytal Festival. How lovely that her boy was making friends!

Though, truthfully, June wished that her son would keep more feminine company. Such companionship was a crucial step in providing her with cute, little grandbabies to spoil! Saphron wouldn’t stop hogging little Adrian in Argus, so Jaune needed to step up! And she wasn’t against aiding his progression from the shadows.

Especially not when a third opportunity had offered up the perfect future mother of the next generation of Arcs.

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, huntress-in-training, and internationally renowned singer. Her son deserved such an accomplished and stunning lady as his breeding slave. Why, if she remembered his early letters home from Beacon correctly, he’d even had a little crush on her before he’d settled for a strong friendship.

Which was wonderful! She was very proud that’d she’d raised a well-mannered boy who respected a woman’s boundaries and didn’t view them as pieces of meat… but in this case her desire for adorable grandbabies with little tufts of white hair on top of their heads overrode that mere parental pride. She needed him to see Weiss Schnee as a frosty hunk of big juicy steak that he could sink his teeth into!

Fortunately, his experience at Beacon had also left a chink in Jaune’s view of the world that she could exploit to negate any possible issues his friendship with Ms. Schnee might cause. After all, he’d apparently had a respectful acquaintanceship with Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, and they had destroyed his school, with the former bitch even murdering his partner (and robbing June of redheaded grandbabies! Unforgivable!). Ever since, Jaune had a hint of paranoia about him, always willing to believe the worst of even those he cared about when given the slightest evidence of the fact. If Ms. Schnee were to say be convicted of a serious crime, he would not have the slightest problem believing his faith in his friend had not been rewarded. And he would have no issue insuring she was punished for her sin.

Of course, that meant finding a way to frame the heiress of one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Atlas. Not a simple thing to do under normal circumstances. And, as of current, there were no more opportunities appearing.

But June didn’t find that too troubling. She only had to wait. After all, opportunity did not hide long from those who knew how to create it.

* * *

Now that Weiss had the benefit of hindsight, she could see that everything had begun at that damn party.

Everything in her life had been collapsing since she’d been brought home from Beacon. General Ironwood had been assassinated. The culprit had framed Winter and had her sister falsely convicted of the crime, dooming her beloved sibling to life as a breeding slave. Her father had even exploited his rather public feud with his eldest child to win one of the general’s council seats in the emergency elections.

The other one had gone to Dr. Arthur Watts, the new headmaster of Atlas Academy and someone Weiss suspected of being in her father’s pocket, given how he’d bought Winter when she’d gone up for auction. She had no idea what horrible tortures he was inflicting on her sister, but she was determined to gain enough influence and lien to force him to sell her sibling to her. She was innocent, and she should not have to be some mad scientist’s experiment just because she’d been made the fall guy for the general’s murder.

Of course, that was difficult to do when she was stuck at a party the two of them had set up, both to celebrate their election and allegedly to raise money for Vale. Weiss had been forced to simmer her fury at her impotence until a series of repeated upper-class imbeciles tested her patience too far, climaxing when some pasted socialite bitch claimed that Vale deserved to be attacked.

She’d caused a scene then, shouting at the woman and the crowd. Her father had tried to silence her, but that had only led to her accidentally summoning a Boarbatusk that charged the now terrified socialite. Weiss was more than a bit irritated that the blonde woman had only been saved because Dr. Watts shot the Grimm, and that she herself only remained free because he’d calmed the socialite down from her ranting demands for him to arrest her. Probably didn’t want to offend her father by taking her in without permission.

Not that her father didn’t lay into her for her outburst. He’d disinherited her, grounded her, and even slapped her. Isolated from her sister and her friends from Beacon (Jaune had sent her a letter that he was in the kingdom, but after the party, her father started restricting both her paper and electronic mail), that might have been Weiss’s lowest point since The Fall.

But she bounced back. She’d mastered summoning and recruited her loyal butler Klein’s help to plan an escape from Schnee Manor. He’d apparently reached out to an old friend of his, Marcus Coal (her Vytal Festival rival Flynt Coal’s _father_! It really was a small world), and with his help found her a pilot who would accept a sizable amount of lien to take her back to her friends in Patch, no questions asked.

And so that’s where she found herself one dark night in Atlas, her combat heels clacking across the cold concrete of a rundown hanger, her trusty rapier Myrtenaster in one hand and a briefcase full of lien and dust in the other. Her dark blue dress glittered in the starlight, her knee-length skirt swaying around her long lascivious legs and pert bum as she glanced around the compound.

The strangely _empty_ compound.

“Hello!” Weiss called out. “Anybody?”

This didn’t make any sense. Obviously, a smuggler might have to move locations to avoid the law, but he’d sent her this location not too long ago. Even if he’d have to run off to avoid a passing police patrol, his bullhead couldn’t be moved so easily. It should still have been there. So why wasn’t it—

“Hiya, Schnee.”

Weiss whirled around towards the familiar voice, only to raise the briefcase in front of her eyes when a trio of spotlights were suddenly lit upon her, their blinding light blaring down on her pale skin. More worryingly, manning those spotlights was a squad of armed policemen, all of them pointing their pistols at the young huntress-in-training.

Out of the shadows of the lights strode the person who’d spoken before, dressed in his usual snazzy attire of a vest and fedora.

“Flynt?” Weiss said. “What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

The dark-skinned huntsman-in-training flipped his silver trumpet in his hands. “Dad said you’d be here, Schnee. Gotta say, I was hoping he was misinformed. If you weren’t here trying to escape the city, the timeline wouldn’t have matched up with the murder.”

“Murder?” Weiss gasped. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Schnee!” one of the policemen shouted from the back. “Ms. Greta Goldenrod was found murdered in her home by a Boarbatusk! Sound familiar?”

“Greta Golden… the woman from the party?” Weiss gasped. “And you think… I would never… you can’t possibly think that I would ever do something like that?!”

Flynt sighed and shrugged at her outburst. “A Grimm native to Vale, and not found anywhere on Solitas, suddenly appears and disappears in the middle of the city in the sky with no sign of forced entry. Your mother and Convict 63495 – Winter Schnee’s locations were accounted for at the time of death, while you were known to have already left the Schnee Manor’s grounds. Add that to your little altercation with her at the gala and it doesn’t look good for you.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Weiss protested. “Flynt, you have to believe me! I’m innocent!”

“I’m not saying you’re not,” he assured her. “But the evidence doesn’t swing in your favor. Come quietly, Weiss. Help us get to the bottom of this mess.”

Weiss frowned. She wanted to trust Flynt. He was her friend. But he was also a deputized police officer and after Winter was so easily framed, she could not trust herself to their custody, not if she wanted to avoid sharing her sister’s fate at the hands of the Rogue Huntress Laws. Or worse, since she had no doubt her father would take great pleasure in using this predicament to keep her caged like some pet.

She’d never let that happen.

“I’m sorry, Flynt,” she said, whipping Myrtenaster towards the ground and spawning an intricate white glyph. “But I can’t do that.”

Flynt pulled his hat over his eyes, looking away with disgust. “I guess you’re just a Schnee after all, thinking the law doesn’t apply to you. Dang. We really thought you were different, him especially.”

Weiss didn’t have the time to ponder who that mysterious ‘him’ was, the policemen by the spotlights all opening fire on her. Fortunately, the glyph she’d spawned unloaded its charge before the bullets could tear her aura to pieces.

Her loyal Arma Gigas, shining and brilliant, rose to life, its armored hide easily deflecting the small arms fire. With it guarding her front, Weiss was able to summon a line of her more traditional speed glyphs to zip out of the cops’ line of fire and make a break for the entrance.

Only Flynt stood in her way, a faint shimmer playing over his body as he spawned the multicolored minions of his Killer Quartet. The semblance that had beaten Weiss in the Vytal Festival blasted a wall of sound towards her, threatening to launch her into the side of the hanger.

Fortunately, the Schnee heiress had no intention of fighting her opponent this time around. She summoned a stairway of glyphs above and in front of her and bounded up into the air over the attack. Flynt and his copies looked up to adjust their aim, but that just gave her Arma Gigas the chance to leap in and batter the suited men aside.

Weiss hopped back to the ground, easily dodging the police’s errant gunfire as she dashed for the hanger door. She’d done it! Flynt was the only real threat to her, and she’d outmaneuvered him! She was home free!

At least, that’s what she’d thought before a blare of sound blasted the door off its hinges, slamming it into Weiss and knocking her to the ground. Her head rang from the sonic assault as a gravity dust bola flew in afterward and wrapped around her chest, strapping her arms to her sides while forcing her to drop both her sword and briefcase. The heavy pressure field of the restraint shut down her aura and semblance, her Arma Gigas instantly dissipating from the sudden loss of its fuel source.

And it must have been affecting her eyesight somehow, because she could have sworn the person who ran in through the new doorway was _Flynt_!

“What?” Weiss gasped, her eyes flickering back to the four other versions of him, only to see them those Flynts fade away. “But how? Your Killer Quartet only lets you make three clones!”

“Under normal circumstances, you’re right. My melody only goes so far on its own,” Flynt replied, bathed in a strange white glow. “But I’m only part of the band. And there’s a new conductor to sharpen the tune.”

The fedora-wearing huntsman stepped aside, another figure coming up behind him. A familiar _blond_ figure.

“Jaune?” Weiss murmured.

He stood over her, the blond buffoon with a crush on her who’d evolved in her lovable dork of a friend. He pressed his hand on Flynt, the white glow surrounding the Atlas student transferring over to the Beacon alum.

“I unlocked my semblance, Weiss. I’ve wanted to meet up with you for a while now, show you how much I’ve changed for the better,” Jaune told her, a tired frown marring his face. “But I didn’t realize you’d changed so much for the worse.”

Weiss had no chance to ask what he meant before she was swarmed by policemen. The uniformed officers heft the young huntress to her feet and marched her over to the hanger’s wall, slamming her face first into the cold concrete, the bola binding her grating against her clothed breasts.

“Hey!” Jaune shouted. “She’s restrained. Don’t be so rough.”

“But sir!” one of the uniformed officers protested. “She’s a Schnee! We can’t take any chances!”

“He just gave you an order, sergeant,” Flynt growled, flicking down his sunglasses to glare at the man in question. “You really want to show that kind of disrespect to Mr. Arc?”

The policeman instantly went pale. “No, sir! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… but if she gets out of those restraints—”

“Then get out of the way,” Jaune commanded, stomping forward. “We’ll take care of this. You check over her stuff.”

The sergeant meekly nodded, and he and his men ran over to where Myrtenaster and Weiss’s briefcase had fallen on the floor.

Jaune and Flynt arrived and took over pinning the Schnee heiress against the wall, the blond going high while the trumpet player went low, each of them patting her down. Weiss flinched, unwilling to acknowledge the rising heat in her core as the Arc boy’s fingers searched her petite chest and her old rival’s palms wrapped firm pressure around her long and elegant dancer’s legs.

Finally, Jaune completed his part of the search and wrenched the white-haired huntress-in-training arms around behind her back, locking a pair of cold metallic handcuffs over her wrists with a distinctive _click_.

“Weiss Schnee, you are under arrest for murder, assaulting officers, and resisting arrest,” he proclaimed. “Through your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Jaune, Flynt, please! You have to listen to me!” Weiss begged. “I’m innocent—”

“Sir!” the police sergeant called.

The huntsmen-in-training’s gazes turned towards the policemen. They’d forced open Weiss’s briefcase to reveal the weapons-grade dust crystals and thousands of lien in cash held within.

Jaune frowned. “Flynt, correct me if I’m wrong, but weapons-grade dust can’t be taken across kingdom lines without a permit, right?”

“Afraid so, sir,” Flynt sighed. “Huntsmen and huntresses can do it but… well… none of us have our licenses.”

“Dammit,” Jaune muttered. “Guess we have to add smuggling to the list of charges.”

“What?!” Weiss squealed. “You can’t seriously believe I’m a smuggler!”

“Did you not try to hire a pilot to take you out of the kingdom?”

“Well, yes. But not for smuggling or running away from murder— _errgghh!_ ”

Weiss’s protests were muffled as Jaune shoved a glistening white ballgag between her lips. The heiress thrashed against her handcuffs as the blond huntsman brushed her beautiful platinum ponytail to the side so that he could tighten the gag’s dark leather straps around her head, pressing the shiny rubber orb deeper into her mouth.

“You’re only making things worse for yourself, Weiss. Just stop,” Jaune advised. “Flynt, I’m gonna finish up here. Can you book her?”

“No problem, boss,” Flynt assured him. He locked a pair of tight, heavy leg irons around Weiss’s pale legs, just above her dark blue high heels. “And if the others get any ideas?”

“Claim her. Better you than anyone else.”

“Gotcha,” Flynt replied. He rose to his feet and gripped Weiss’s handcuffed arms tight. “Come on, Ice Queen. Your chariot awaits.”

Weiss squawked into her gag as she was yanked off the wall and escorted out of the hanger.

When they reached the outside, another squad of uniformed officers surrounded a police van. The entirety of the group turned towards Weiss as she was marched to the prison transport like a trussed-up piglet, the older men leering lustfully at the white-haired huntress.

“Well, well, I’ve seen her on TV, but it really doesn’t do her justice,” the lead officer smirked, licking his lips. “Can’t wait to have myself a taste snowflake ass.”

Weiss gulped, instinctively recoiling from the disgusting man. Normally, she would take great pleasure in putting the bastard in his place for threatening to rape her, but normally she hadn’t been framed for murder or bound without aura!

Fortunately, Flynt frowned at the man, pulling Weiss closer to protect her.

“You’re gonna be waiting a long time,” he promised. “Jaune and I are the arresting officers, and we’re claiming her.”

The lout snorted. “She’s a virgin, pretty boy. They got a clause for those in the law, says you can’t stake a claim on them, otherwise every huntress student would be getting slapped in handcuffs for profit. You and June’s boy want to invoke first claim? Unless you pop her cherry, she’s fair game for anyone.”

“I’m well aware,” Flynt growled. “Get the van ready.”

The lout frowned, but two other policemen saluted and piled into the van’s cockpit, its engine flaring to life.

Meanwhile, Flynt corralled Weiss into the back and shut the doors as the vehicle began to move. The trumpeter then reached up the heiress’s skirt and tugged her white lace panties down to her knees. The white-haired huntress bristled as the brisk cabin air blew over her exposed privates.

“Peehlse, Flihnt,” she mumbled, a single tear trickling down her ivory cheek. “Dohn’t duu tihs.”

Her old rival tugged down his hat. “I don’t want to, Schnee. Well, I do, but not like this. At least, not when you haven’t been convicted yet. If you haven’t done anything wrong, doing this would be… yeah. But if I don’t do it, every guy in the precinct is going to have free rein to have their way with you.”

He was right. Weiss knew he was. The Virgin Clause prevented an arresting officer from exercising the right of first claim to personally sell a virgin, who went for a much higher price at auction. It existed to keep officers from arresting random people for personal profit. She was the property of the police department until her trial, so unless Flynt and Jaune affirmed their claim on her, any of those cops could rape her.

When faced with the choice of either dozens of disgusting strangers or two men she called friend, even if they were being fooled by whoever was framing her… well, it wasn’t a decision she particularly enjoyed, but it was one she knew how to make.

She took a deep breath and gave Flynt a reluctant nod.

The dark-skinned huntsman tipped his head forward in acknowledgment and took a seat on the van’s bench before gently guiding her onto his lap. His left arm wrapped around her petite waist while his right-hand dove under her shimmering blue skirt, his fingertips brushing over her pussy lips and asshole.

“Always warmup before a show,” her fellow musician whispered. “Shitty circumstances or not, I want to try to make sure you enjoy this.”

He plunged his fingers into her holes, his nails pushing past her cunt lips and her sphincter.

Weiss’s breath hitched in her throat, a blissful sensation suddenly sparking in her core. The finger in her asshole scratched over her raw flesh, yet somehow the slight irritation only heightened the pleasure being stirred up elsewhere in her body.

Specifically, by the other finger in her pussy. The Schnee heiress may have been a virgin, but her hymen had broken years ago during training and she’d used some rather large toys while Beacon (Blake had a rather large collection she had been willing to share). So when Flynt’s nail had glided across her folds, Weiss had felt nothing but ecstasy, her succulent juice stirring up and drenching her captor’s flesh.

Once she was stable in her reverse cowgirl position, Flynt’s left hand snaked up and undid the sapphire broch that served as the latch for her petticoat. Weiss shivered as the garment was torn off her, the dark sleeves ripping apart from her arresting officer’s aura enhanced strength, her pale shoulders laid bare as she bounced on the trumpeter’s fingers.

Flynt made two moves at once. The first was to lean down and plant a love bite on Weiss’s creamy shoulder, his teeth not breaking the skin but his warm saliva wetting her muscle. The heiress moaned into her shiny white ballgag as her pussy dampened in response.

Her captor’s second move was to switch which holes his fingers were plugged into, running his cock along the limb he’s removed from her gushing quim, lubing it up with her own juices. After a few seconds of that preparation, he rammed it up into her asshole.

Weiss squealed to the ceiling, an orgasm crashing through her body as soon as her backdoor was penetrated, a tide of her juices flooding over Flynt’s finger in her cunt, her pussy walls clenching hard around his nail.

“Gods almighty, you are _tight_ , Schnee!” the dark-skinned huntsman exclaimed, his pelvis battering her supple butt cheeks as she rapidly ran up and down his thick cock. “I knew you were a queen, but— _oh yes_!”

He came right then, his cock unloading a massive load of pale jizz into her asshole. Weiss practically melted into his arms right then and there, the Ice Queen tamed by the surge of molten spunk invading her bowels.

The van came to a stop just as Flynt pulled out of her, the warm anal creampie dribbling down her luxurious thighs. He wrenched her to her feet just as the vehicle’s doors opened wide, the officers on the other end frowning once they spotted her cum coated legs. They reluctantly stood aside as the beautiful Schnee heiress was led off to jail, out of their grasp, if still trapped by the law.

Weiss was determined that she wouldn’t spend another night in another prison like her father had tried to trap her in. She’d thwart whoever was framing her and leave Atlas a free woman.

Though, after Flynt booked her and swatted her ass as she was locked in her cell for the night, she couldn’t say she would regret every aspect of being arrested once she was out. Though, she would prefer it when she could seek out the pleasure on her own terms.

* * *

Watts had to admit, he wasn’t used to this sort of thing happening when it wasn’t on his terms. Though, he could hardly say he cared too much about the events unfolding on his television.

“ _Weiss Schnee! The people of Atlas have found you_ guilty _on all charges!_ ” the thin-eyed judge pronounced, banging his gavel to demand silence from the cheering courtroom crowd. “ _As punishment for your crimes, Ms. Schnee, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of slavery. Your arresting officers have accepted the right of first claim and optioned to take you on as their personal property. Take her away!”_

Watts could only chuckle as Weiss Schnee, clad in a skintight orange prison jumpsuit, found her arms wrenched behind her back and locked in handcuffs by the court bailiffs. The young huntress paled as she was bent over the defendant’s desk and wailed through her ballgagged lips as a black leather slave collar was wrapped around her marble neck.

But it did no good. She’d been publicly seen having a row with the late Mrs. Goldenrod at her father’s gala, even summoning a Boarbatusk that would have killed the snobbish socialite if Watts himself hadn’t intervened to keep up his working relationship with Jacques. He doubted the new councilman wanted to be disgraced by his daughter killing one of his guests. Of course, that also meant that said guest turning up dead in her own home with Boarbatusk wounds while said daughter had absconded from the family manor was quite effective at convincing the jury that young Weiss was as much a murderer as her older sister.

Which, since Winter hadn’t actually killed Ironwood, was untrue. Unless, of course, someone had gone to the trouble of discreetly transporting such a Grimm from Sanus, breaking into the Goldenrod home, and setting it on the pathetic woman _just_ to frame Ms. Schnee for the crime. The timing and resources required were simply ludicrous. Watts knew he could pull it off himself, but he couldn’t think of anyone else of such skill.

Perhaps something to watch out for? He was working to form an alliance with the Spider gang quickly taking over Mantle’s underworld, as Cinder had done with that Torchwick fellow in Vale, so maybe they’d have some useful information.

But for now, the matter was not something he needed to concern himself with. He already had Winter for his breeding experiments, and the child Ace Operative Amin had impregnated her with would be due in a few months. There was no need to get greedy for another plaything. He’d let whoever had arranged this farce have their fun. After all, there was no point in antagonizing a possible future ally.

He lounged back and watched as Ms. Schnee was yanked to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal, the crowd heckling her all the way.

The live feed soon faded, and the Atlas News Network anchor began rattling off some facts about the case. He talked of how she’d be returning to Atlas Huntress Correctional for processing just as a spread of the young huntress’s mugshots filled the screen, her display plaque reading _Inmate 64573 – Schnee, Weiss_.

Watts raised his teacup in a mocking salute. To whoever it may have concerned, they had earned the doctor’s respect for their great victory.

* * *

As Weiss was shoved back into her prison cell as Atlas Huntress Correctional, she’d never felt more defeated.

She… she was innocent! She hadn’t killed anyone, even that bitch Greta Goldenrod! But no one had believed her! They’d all condemned her as a rogue huntress and tossed her in prison like some criminal slut without a second thought! She’d be caged for the rest of her life just like her father wanted, never to redeem her family name, or even her own with how it had been tarnished.

A group of guards entered the barred cell and shoved the convicted huntress into the wall. They undid the front zipper of her skintight prison jumpsuit, pulling the orange latex away from a portion of her shoulder until they could shove a syringe into her arm. Weiss mewled into her ballgag as she was injected with criminal tracker chips, tagged like livestock, and trapped in her new life of slavery. Maybe her father would buy her from auction to be a trophy.

Wait, no, that wasn’t it. The judge had said her arresting officers had chosen to take her as their personal property. Not all that surprising, a breeding slave that could have babies with the Schnee semblance would be prized even if they weren’t as drop-dead gorgeous as her and Winter. But hadn’t her arresting officers been—

“Stand up straight, Inmate 64573!” the lead guard yelled, smacking Weiss’s pert ass to startle her to attention. “Don’t matter that you’re a high-class whore now, Ms. Schnee. Time to pay for your crimes!”

“Thank you, gentlemen,” a familiar voice spoke up. “But I believe I can handle dealing with my property alone.”

The guards whirled around and saluted. “Of course, Mr. Arc. Please, enjoy yourself to your heart’s content. There’s nothing quite like breaking in a criminal slut you arrested yourself.”

Weiss’s head shifted to the barred door of her cell, watching the guards file out while Jaune entered her cage, slamming the door shut behind him. The boy who’d had a crush on her and tried to serenade her with a guitar stared at her with pitiless blue orbs, stalking over and gently but firmly pressing her into the wall by her shoulder blades.

“I didn’t want things to turn out their way,” the blond muttered. “I wanted to believe in you, Weiss. I really did. But if you’re a murderer… Cinder and Emerald will be punished for what they’ve done. That means you have to be as well. I’m sorry. But you’re nothing more than a breeding slave now.”

Weiss couldn’t help but whimper under his reprimand. She knew she didn’t deserve it, but hearing someone who’d once thought so highly of her, who she’d come to consider a friend, condemn her as a criminal… she had to explain, she had to make him understand her innocence, even if she’d never be a free woman again.

When Jaune reached up and unclasped the straps of her ballgag, tugging the white rubber sphere away from her lips, she seized her chance.

“Master, please listen to me,” Weiss pleaded, making sure to use the proper form of address from a slave to their owner to forestall any punishment. “I didn’t kill Greta Goldenrod. I was trying to flee the kingdom that night, but it wasn’t because I am a murderer. I was trying to escape from my father— _ah!_ ”

Her explanation was interrupted when Jaune’s palm came around and _spanked_ her hard on her bum. Weiss yelped at the sudden stinging sensation, only for that exclamation to extend as the man who’d arrested her rained down a hurricane of brutal smacks against her firm and nubile rump, her butt cheeks jiggling within her orange prison jumpsuit. Once again, she felt a bubbling heat rising in her core.

“Sorry, Weiss, but the law is the law,” Jaune said. “You aren’t a person anymore, you’re property. And property doesn’t have a father.”

Weiss inwardly cursed herself as her spanking continued, recognizing how her slipup had caused her punishment. She’d studied all aspects of the Rogue Huntress Laws back at Beacon, but the legal nullification of all the convict’s familial ties had slipped her mind in her panic. She’d never gave it much thought anyway, after all, she’d borne the burden of being a Schnee since the day she was borne.

But now that she was thinking about it… was this punishment such a bad thing? After all, since Winter had been convicted and subjected to the same familial isolation, who was left in the Schnee family? Her mother, who was a raging drunk more often than she was sober. Her brother, who despised her and was turning into a carbon copy of her father. And her father, which really explained itself. No longer having to worry about being connected with them, for making up for their sins… she couldn’t deny there was something freeing about that.

She certainly wasn’t happy about being framed for murder, but at this point, there was nothing she could do about that. The frameup had been too good, her defense too caught off-guard. She was doomed to be caged for the rest of her life.

But Jacques had planned to do that anyway. At least this way, her wardens wouldn’t hate her.

“I’m sorry, master!” she cried, the spanking finally ceasing. “Please forgive this convicted whore!”

Jaune’s eyes narrowed and he sighed. His fingers palmed at Weiss’ pert ass and then undid the zipper built into her prison uniform over her privates. He gripped her handcuffed wrists tight and pressed the criminal heiress into the wall, a bulbous tip poking at her glisten quim to warn her that her sentence was about to begin.

“You’ve made your own bed, Weiss,” Jaune whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her pale neck. “I heard what she was saying about Beacon, I get why you did it. Can’t even really say I blame you. But the law is the law and you’re a criminal. If you’re well behaved, I’ll do what I can to help you enjoy your sentence. Flynt mentioned he claimed your ass. That’s fine. I prefer the other hole anyway.”

He pulled the convicted huntress back and hilted himself into her pussy.

Weiss’s body went rigid, throwing her head back as she screeched with ecstasy. Jaune clearly wasn’t as experienced as Flynt, but not by much and his cock was just as large, pummeling deep into her cunt. Her folds had already been wet from her spanking, but as his dick carved its way over them, a whole new sea surged up from her sacred depths, their defilement stirring up an ocean of bliss she could never have conceived.

“ _Oh! Oh! OH!_ ” she gasped. _“_ Yes!— _oh!_ —Yes! Please, fuck me— _eh!_ —master!”

Jaune pinned her against the wall, raising a hand to maul her supple breasts, his fingers pinching her pert pink nipples as more sparks of euphoria raced through her body. He leaned into her neck, peppering her pale skin with warm, wet kisses.

“Recite your identity, my little arctic fox,” he commanded. “Who are you?”

“Convict 64573 – Weiss Schnee! Guilty of murder, dust smuggling, assaulting officers, and resisting arrest!” Weiss wailed, her body quivering within her prison jumpsuit. “I am the property of Jaune Arc and Flynt Coal, to be used as they see fit! Please, master! Punish this icy bitch!”

“Don’t you worry. I will,” her master commanded. “In fact, my mom has been asking about grandkids…”

Grandkids… he was going to impregnate her? Of course, he was, that’s what a breeding slave was for. But Weiss hadn’t fully considered the full consequences of that idea, of her becoming a mother… of starting a new family, apart from the ruins of her past one.

“Master, please! I beseech you!” she called out, desperately holding in her moans of pleasure.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. “A formal request? This soon? Um, okay.”

The Rogue Huntress laws were meant to be the ultimate deterrent, the punishment that would terrify any and all people who spent time at a huntsman academy into obeying the kingdoms. But slaves were permitted to make formal requests of their masters provided they followed very specific protocols. Technically, trying to broch one when she was being used for something else violated one of those, but it seemed Jaune didn’t mind. She was very lucky to have gotten an old friend as her arresting officer.

He pulled out of her and stepped away, giving her the space to pivot towards him and fall to her knees. Once there, she bent herself forward until her forehead pressed against the floor, a position of complete supplication.

“Alright,” Jaune said. “What’s so urgent?”

“Please let me be a mother to your child!” Weiss cried, barely able to keep her tears of terror from flooding down her cheeks. “I know the law forbids any child from being associated with a criminal slut like me, but when no one can see—”

“Silence.”

Weiss instantly went quiet, scrunching her eyes shut as she cursed her own stupidity. She wasn’t a person anymore, she was property. Friend or not, Jaune had still slapped handcuffs around her wrists and sent her off to jail. He wasn’t going to break the law for a convicted whore.

“Spread out. Doggystyle.”

The former Schnee heiress gulped at her master’s tone but followed the order without question. She picked her head off the floor and crawled over to the center of her cell, the prison bars filling her vision. She stuck her ass in the air and awaited her punishment.

Jaune’s boots resonated deep thuds throughout the cell as he came up behind her and knelt to the ground. He grabbed her handcuffed arms like the reins of an unruly mare and yanked her off the ground, thrusting his way back into her pussy.

Knowing that she was likely to face a less enjoyable punishment for her request later, Weiss didn’t bother trying to preserve whatever scraps of dignity she had left. Jaune’s cock rammed deep into her soaked pussy, his bulbous tip piercing into her womb as his weight pressed down on top of her, pinning her to the floor. His pelvis railed against her pert bubble butt, her ass cheeks jiggling within her orange prison jumpsuit. If they’d been struck raw, they would have been tenderized red, like the piece of criminal fuck meat she’d become.

That’s all she was now. She understood and had accepted it, moaning like a back-alley tramp as Jaune gripped her matted white ponytail and yanked her upright. She panted like the criminal bitch she was, bouncing atop her master’s cock as her handcuffs jingled behind her, the man who arrested her suckling on her earlobe—

“No one can know.”

Weiss’s eyes widened. “Wh— _ah_ —at?”

“No one can know,” Jaune repeated, caressing her against his warm chest. “Your request. No one can know. Don’t react to me saying this now, someone might be watching from outside. They’d turn us both in at first opportunity and sell you off to Jacques.”

Oh, right. She supposed that was a problem. If Jaune violated the Rogue Huntress laws, her father wouldn’t waste any time snatching her up from auction. Of course, that would only apply if the blond huntsman granted her… request.

He was… granting her… she would be a mother. She could have a real family.

“Oh, master, yes!” she wailed, tears of joy crashing down her face as she was smashed back into doggystyle. “Punish me, master! Punish this guilty criminal slut! Pound my dirty whore cunt with your righteous cock! Knock me up!”

“Seems like the thing to do,” Jaune replied with a grin.

He yanked her head back up by her hair and palmed her cheek towards him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, sealing her breath with a forceful, dominating kiss. His tongue burst into her mouth and wrestled her own into submission, conquering her body with force just as he’d conquered her heart with kindness.

With one final thrust into her cunt, the former Schnee heiress reached the plateau of her pleasure. A visceral orgasm erupted over her ecstasy battered nerves, spiking her body to new heights of euphoria as a flood of her cum swelled up from her depths and surged over her master’s dick, her pussy walls clenching tight around its rigid, meaty mast.

That was the final straw for her jailer as well, his thick phallus plunging into the heart of her rapturous quim and expelling a tide of semen into her core. Weiss panted joyously as her womb was hosed down by a spray of molten, sticky seed, dowsing her eggs in more inseminating goodness than they’d know what to do with. It’d be a miracle if she wasn’t pregnant after such a visceral, brutal fucking.

Jaune pulled out of her pussy and wrenched her up into a sitting position, leaning her back against his chest as his creampie leaked out of her clit. The thick, white seed trickled down her thigh, its wet line dribbling between her prison uniform and her lovely legs.

“Thank you, master,” Weiss murmured, trusting the blond huntsman to know what she was referring to. She inched her handcuffed hands lower down her back, wrapping her lithe fingers around his cock and stroking down his length. “Please, use this criminal slut however you see fit. Pound your Snow Angel until she’s paid for her sins.”

Jaune chuckled at her use of his old nickname for her. He reached down and snagged her bound hands, maneuvering her bum until his still hard dick poked at her asshole. “You’re a good girl, Weiss.”

Yes, she was. She was the best girl. The best breeding slave, and soon to be the best mother. Honestly, she could almost emphasize with whoever had framed her, because who _wouldn’t_ to see her nubile legs and sexy ass in a skintight prison jumpsuit. Really, it almost would have been a crime if she _hadn’t_ been arrested, with the economic boom Jaune could cause in Mantle just by whoring her out or letting her… wait…

“Master,” she whispered softly. “If I might be so bold, I may have an idea you may enjoy. And would also make you quite a bit of lien.”

Jaune paused right before he could spear her asshole. “I’m listening.”

* * *

June had heard that Jaune had started up a club in Mantle as his base of operations. She’d even heard he’d called it ‘ _The Invincible Beacon_ ’ in honor of both his late partner and his school.

What she hadn’t heard was that he’d had the genius idea to have Weiss Schnee be the bar’s chanteuse.

In hindsight, it made perfect sense. She was a world-class singer after all and her being a gorgeous heiress and huntress who’d become a convicted criminal added the perfect sinful allure to draw all manner of patrons to her siren’s song. If a man or woman wasn’t in the room to watch the white-haired fallen angel make love to the microphone, they were focusing on Flynt belting out a sensual saxophone accompaniment behind her. Together, the pair weaved a sound that was both heavenly and devilish.

Of course, there was also the market appeal of having the famous and infamous Weiss Schnee performing nightly when before her trial one would have to sell an arm and a leg to see her live. June had noted the surrounding neighborhood had looked far nicer than it had the last time she’d visited Mantle, and watching the crowd now, a solid mix of both natives and visitors from the city in the sky, so perhaps that money was somehow being channeled into more altruistic pursuits.

Her son really was a natural, ingratiating the community to him so they’d turn a blind eye to his more illicit operations. She was so proud! Seeing him blossom like this was well worth the trouble she and her husband had gone through to capture that Boarbatusk alive and smuggle it into that Goldenrod woman’s house. That might have been the most difficult frame job she’d ever pulled off.

And the results! Ms. Schnee truly would have been wasted as a mere stripper. The convicted huntress was clothed in a dazzling white evening gown that perfectly teased her voluptuous legs and hugged her succulent curves. An exquisite pair of elbow-length gloves coated her arms, the pale silk shining stunningly against her ivory skin. With her black leather slave collar completing the ensemble as she sang sultry note after note, June wondered if her son had started making pinup posters of his prized mare. They’d certainly make a fortune.

Eventually, the last number ended, and the crowd erupted into applause, roses being tossed onto the stage as Weiss and Flynt bowed. The fedora-wearing huntsman then pulled the criminal chanteuse’s arms behind her back and ratcheted her into handcuffs before taking her backstage. It might have been theatre, amplifying Ms. Schnee’s sinful image for the public, but June couldn’t say it didn’t conjure a wonderful heat in her core. She couldn’t wait to rejoin her husband at their hotel room.

But business first. Jaune knew better than to send for her in person in these turbulent times, so he must have had a good reason for summoning her.

She asked a waiter who knew who she was where her son’s office was and made her way towards a hideaway deep in the club’s staff area. And found a soundproof door just barely unlatched.

“Detective Arc, I don’t understand,” Weiss said, swaying her hips as she sashayed up to a familiar blond. “Surely you can’t believe that I could kill someone?”

“I want to, Ms. Schnee,” Jaune replied, wearing one of Flynt’s spare vests and fedoras, pulling the hat over his eyes. “But my mother warned me about dames like you. Dames who’ll sing me pretty songs and wrap me around their fingers until I don’t know which way’s up and which way’s down.”

“It’s over, Schnee,” Flynt declared, coming up behind the bombshell heiress and tightening the handcuffs around her wrists. “We found your fingerprints on the gun, Ice Queen. Judge Nikos is gonna have words for you.”

Weiss tumbled into Jaune’s suited chest. “Oh, Jaune! Please don’t let him take me! Don’t you love me!”

The blond huntsman wrapped an arm around her waist and angled her angelic face up towards his lips. “I do, baby. But there’s a little something between, Snow Angel, and it’s the law. I’ll wait for you, but the slammer’s a calling and we can’t put down the phone.”

June raised an eyebrow. Overdramatic dialogue? Fedoras and suits? Hard-boiled detectives? It seemed her son had chosen a film noir for his most recent roleplay. He always did want to fuck a femme fatale.

And he was getting his chance. His lips came crashing down and enveloped Ms. Schnee in a passionate kiss, the arm around her waist hiking up her evening gown so his cock could impale her pussy. At the same time, Flynt embraced her from behind and slammed his dick into her asshole, the criminal bombshell gasped as the two men pinned her between them.

“Detectives— _oh!_ —Detectives!” Weiss moaned. “I’m a dirty little slut, a guilty criminal heiress who needs to be thrown behind bars for her crimes!”

Jaune and Flynt both grinned, railing the white-haired huntress between them. They worked out a steady rhythm, bouncing her up and down their cocks as she squealed with ecstasy, a small, one-month-old baby bump jiggling over her stomach.

Normally, June would be thrilled to see that her baby boy had knocked up his breeding slave with what was sure to be an _adorable_ grandchild… but watching her son, his partner, and the convicted heiress go at it was aggravating her already hot insides and she needed to get business settled so that she could get back to her husband at the hotel. Mama needed her sugar.

She stepped through the door and shut it behind her. “I’m glad to see you enjoyed the classic film collection I got you for your birthday. I was worried you wouldn’t give any of them a chance without Spruce Willis.”

The three young huntsmen immediately separated, Jaune and Flynt straightening their suits while Weiss did her best to smooth out her gown.

“Mom,” Jaune squeaked. “Sorry, I forgot about our meeting. Flynt and Weiss can leave—”

“No, no, that’s not necessary. You three kids couldn’t possibly do anything your father and I haven’t seen before,” June waved off, turning to Weiss. “Ms. Schnee, be a dear and attend to Flynt while my son and I discuss our affairs.”

The white-haired convict bowed. “Of course, mistress.”

June turned to Flynt, who held up his hands in submission. “Hey, I got no complaints.”

The fedora-wearing trumpeter strode over to the chair behind Jaune’s desk and took a seat. Weiss sauntered after and knelt before his crotch. The gorgeous bombshell lathered her master’s dark cock in wet, sloppy licks, her tongue flicking away at his tip.

Flynt groaned with pleasure. He threaded his fingers through Weiss’s silvery hair and pulled her down on his dick. The stunning femme fatale engulfed his cock in her lips, ramming herself all the way down to her master’s balls as his rod impaled her gullet, sucking on the thick phallus like a meaty lollipop.

June caught Jaune’s gaze slipping over to his beautiful breeding slave, snapping her fingers to draw his attention back in place. “I have absolutely nothing against you indulging in your property, my boy, but I would like to know what was so important that you called me to another kingdom instead of just sending a messenger.”

“Oh right, that,” Jaune said. He gulped and turned towards his mother with a heavy face. “What are the rules for assassinating a councilman?”

June’s eyes widened. “It’s not out of the question, but I must say I’m surprised. I haven’t seen anything in your reports to suggest they’re interfering with your operations.”

“They’re not,” he revealed. Once more, he turned towards Weiss, a dark look of wrath upon his face as his eyes locked on the scar over her left eye. “This is a personal matter.”

“Jacques Schnee?”

“He hurt her,” Jaune snarled. “He has to die.”

June smiled. “As long as you have a replacement set up that is more advantageous to the syndicate, I’ll approve the hit.”

“Great,” Jaune replied. “Hey, Flynt! Want to be a councilman?”

“Eh, sure,” Flynt responded through his gasps from Weiss’s blowjob. “Maybe Neon will finally stop worrying that I’m into something illegal if I go into politics.”

Jaune chuckled. “She’s going to think better of you for becoming a politician?”

“Ha! Fair point— _ah!_ ”

Flynt gasped, shoving Weiss deeper onto his cock as she hummed around his dick. He pulled the white-haired huntress off his rod, a small spray of sticky semen splattered over her face. However, the criminal woman opened her mouth to reveal that most of the jizz had pooled in her mouth, the lake of pale cum drowning her tongue before she leaned back and swallowed the seed down her throat.

Weiss pulled back from Flynt shot the man who’d arrested her a loving look with her sparkling crystal eyes. She then turned towards Jaune and beckoned him forward with her handcuffed, gloved hands.

Jaune breathed hard and glanced towards his mother. June chuckled and waved her son towards his baby mama, the young man dashing for his slave.

She truly was proud of her boy. She’d done everything she could to make him view her as a piece of meat that he could screw until he produced a cute little grandbaby for her. And yet, while he did believe that his old friend was a murderer, he still cared about her so much that he not only allowed her to indulge in her favorite pastime of singing, but was also going to assassinate her abusive father. He really was a true gentleman. Well, as much a gentleman as was wise for gangster underboss.

But as she watched him toss Weiss over his desk, he and Flynt plugging each end of her, Big Miss Malachite found that everything turned out well. After all, if the Schnee heiress’s euphoric moans were anything to go by, then the collared slut was far happier as a convicted criminal than she ever would have been as a huntress.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Star_Quill on Reddit (as well as lots of other people. Weiss was highly requested). I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wish to read about the events involving Winter's arrest, check out 'Winter Schnee - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Salem


End file.
